


【星昴】Joyeux Noël

by Kriswengian2219



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriswengian2219/pseuds/Kriswengian2219
Summary: 25獸醫星×16學生昴，普通人的故事，四捨五入當作《同居30題》番外也行
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. (一) 你所在的街角

BGM：君の住む街角

=====

東京的三月乍暖還寒，細雨濛濛的天氣實在令人提不起勁外出，而且今天是星期六，不用上課的日子窩在家裡耍一下廢也是個不錯的選擇，然而皇昴流卻急不及待地要出門，帶上他的寵物貓“茶丸”，還有那封剛由快遞員送到公寓、新鮮出爐的東京大學錄取通知書。

走在再熟悉不過的路上，昴流心裡五味雜陳，順利獲得錄取的興奮感仍盤旋在腦海裡，讓他不由自主地加快了腳步，朝目的地小跑起來，裝着茶丸的貓包隨之而顛簸，讓牠不滿地喵了一聲。

然而內心的另一角又響起了忐忑的聲音：要是今天又撲空了呢……？

越過新宿的某個街角往左轉，一幢兩層高的獨立建築物映入眼簾，透過店面的磨砂玻璃，隱約可以看到診所原來的陳設仍在，然而漆黑的環境卻昭示着它正處於休止狀態，彷彿連時間都停頓了。

是的，時間都停頓了，兩年以來與那個人相處的片段仍然留在門的後面。

*****

記憶中兩年前的影像，與現在的自己慢慢重合起來。

認識櫻塚星史郎的那天，昴流也是類似的狀態——一手撐着雨傘，一手抱着一隻髒兮兮破布似的小奶貓，在這樣的一個雨天。

“請問，你知道這附近有獸醫診所嗎？”昴流焦急地向路人詢問。

十來分鐘前，昴流放學後走在回公寓的路上，幾不可聞的微弱貓叫聲自小巷裡傳出，那是附近便利店慣常棄置紙箱的地方，昴流無法忽視心裡的不安，決定翻開紙箱查看，果然發現了一隻精神萎靡的茶白色小奶貓。躲在紙箱下的小貓毛沒怎麼淋濕，不過牠的情況絕對算不上正常，應該是一隻正在患病又與母親失散了的流浪貓。

一個高中生出現在新宿歌舞伎町這等地方本來已經夠突兀了，再加上下雨，根本沒有人停下來搭理他。他只好抱着小貓亂晃，碰運氣試試能不能找到獸醫，結果在某個街角轉左，就找到了櫻塚動物病院。

“小貓患了貓瘟疫，情況不樂觀啊。”獸醫沉吟道。

“貓瘟疫？”

“對，是一種死亡率很高的傳染病，牠需要留院隔離治療，請問你是牠的主人嗎？”

“不，我剛才路過小巷時發現了牠……我沒有養寵物的。”

“原來如此，你很有愛心呢……啊對了忘記自我介紹，我是櫻塚星史郎，二十五歲，是這裡的醫生。請問我該怎麼稱呼你？”獸醫的聲音低沉好聽，他露出溫和的笑容，朝昴流伸出右手。

“我是皇昴流，十六歲，是個高中生，請多多指教。”

握手的當兒，昴流仔細端詳了眼前穿白褂的獸醫先生，他身材高大，黑色的頭髮髮梢微捲，容貌也很英俊，銀色窄邊眼鏡後面是閃着溫暖琥珀色光芒的漂亮瞳仁。

對上那雙懾人心魄的眼睛，昴流奇妙地感到一陣安心。

自從這隻偶遇的貓被收治後，昴流放學後只要有空都會到診所探望牠，小貓在星史郎的精心救治下，情況也一天天好起來，看牠現在活蹦亂跳的模樣，與當初昴流遇到牠時的奄奄一息簡直判若兩貓。

“牠的情況很不錯，可以說是完全康復了。”星史郎手法俐落地為小貓檢查：“可是我記得昴流君說過牠是流浪貓？”

難題來了，小貓奇蹟般撿回性命，可是出院後又無家可歸。

“既然昴流君救了牠，要不要也考慮收養牠呢？”

昴流睜大了眼睛，猛地仰起臉看向星史郎：“誒？可以嗎？”然而一個事實讓他馬上就沒有底氣了：“但我沒有養貓的經驗啊，不知道能不能做好……”

“沒關係，我可以教昴流君養貓知識哦。”星史郎從診療台上抱起了小貓，摸了摸牠的腦袋兒：“昴流君要考慮的是自己能否盡好飼主的責任，不過我倒是很有信心，因為你一直都很關心牠的情況，想必會是個好主人。”

其實昴流心裡也希望試試看：“那麼……我可以先跟姐姐商量嗎？我跟姐姐一起住的，我想她也需要好好考慮。”

星史郎點點頭。

第二天下午，昴流拽住跟他長得一模一樣的姐姐北都……不對，應該是北都拽住昴流，到星史郎的診所去，正式將這隻死裡逃生的茶白色可愛小貓收編回家。

昴流請星史郎給小貓取個名字，男人的視線在貓與手中的東西之間來回了幾遍：“叫‘茶丸’好嗎？”當日他的下午茶正是香甜軟糯的抹茶紅豆大福。

*****

除了定期帶上茶丸做防疫注射和保健之外，每逢星期六，昴流都會到星史郎的診所探望他。

有時候客人比較多，星史郎基本上忙個沒停，昴流也習慣坐在診療室的一角看着星史郎工作，無論檢查、注射、處理傷口或其他更複雜的操作，星史郎都總是冷靜果斷，似乎甚麼問題都難不到他，同時間又不失耐性與溫柔，每每讓昴流看得入神。

這天，星史郎完成上午的工作，脫下了無菌手套，露出修長而骨節分明的手指。“說起來，昴流君也快畢業了吧？打算繼續升學嗎？”他轉過頭向着昴流，邊洗手邊問。

“會的，我……我想入讀東京大學，將來成為獸醫。”昴流頓了一下，彷彿要鼓起勇氣才能說下去：“像星史郎先生一樣……”

“那很好哦，看來我將會有一個很出色的學弟呢！”星史郎眼睛亮了亮，笑得非常燦爛，昴流感到心跳漏了半拍，臉蛋不受控地紅了。

男人想了一下，“那麼，在課餘的時間，你有興趣來我的診所見習嗎？就當是預先瞭解獸醫的工作。”

“可以嗎？不會打擾你嗎？”

“當然可以，我很歡迎可愛的昴流君。”

*****

為了預備全國大學聯考和院系入學試，昴流有一段時間暫停了前往星史郎的診所見習，他忙得暈頭轉向，甚至沒有好好吃飯和休息，兩個月下來，原本已經算不上壯碩的身軀顯得更加消瘦了。

其實昴流是個非常聰明、學習很快的孩子，以他的成績要應付考試完全不成問題，不過他一副拼死要考入東大獸醫學系的樣子，那股認真勁兒令北都感到有點不太尋常。

“昴流，你為甚麼非要考入東大不可呢？”北都擔心地問：“你這個模樣，叫我怎麼放心到倫敦去？”

“因為東大是全國排名最高的大學吔。”昴流笑笑，“沒關係的，考試完了我就會回復正常啦。”

昴流盯着手中北都給他熱的牛奶，雪白、溫厚，讓他不禁想起了那個身穿白褂、笑容溫暖得像春風般的男人。

——我希望，像星史郎先生一樣。

*****

考試結束，昴流又重新到診所見習。自從再見到昴流開始，星史郎就發現他似乎變得有點不一樣了，少年清秀好看的眉目總是滲出一絲絲憂心，在學習病寵處理方案時雖然依舊專心，但明顯減少了發問，或者在回答男人的問題時顯得自信不足。

趁着春季氣溫怡人的一天，星史郎突然決定休診，然後將不明所以的昴流塞到汽車的副駕座裡。

“星史郎先生，原來你還有到戶診症的服務嗎？”昴流一臉疑惑地瞎猜，話音剛落他就發現自己的問題很蠢了，星史郎根本沒有帶上任何診療用具。

“不，今天我決定休息，我想帶你去一個地方。”男人笑笑，手指伸到音響鍵上按了幾下，悠揚的輕音樂充滿了整個車廂。

一路上兩人都沒有說話，星史郎專注於駕駛，他知道昴流偶然微微偏過頭看向他，然而他卻不打算揭破，他希望在這十來分鐘的車程裡能讓少年感到放鬆。

“到了。”

眼前是一座糅合了日本與西洋風格面貌的庭園，卻有個很傳統的名字——新宿御苑，是一百年前的日本皇室公園，昴流雖然知道這座庭園，卻沒有來過，更沒想到星史郎會特意帶他來。

其實完成考試之後昴流也逐漸回歸到平常的生活，可是經常到診所學習這件事卻在提醒他公佈結果的日子越來越近，害怕落第的壓力也就越來越大，以至於星史郎也可能察覺到自己的異常了。

一陣愧疚不由自主地湧上心頭，自己果然經常讓人擔心呢……不過既然來到了，就好好享受這特別的一天吧。

從南面的千駄谷門入園，走了不久，映入眼簾的是一條寬闊的步道，逾千棵染井吉野櫻一路鋪開，豐滿的花團裹住精瘦的枝條，層層疊疊，於日光下在地上投落斑駁的影。

一陣微風拂過，漫天櫻舞吸引住昴流的視線。飛揚的吉野櫻花瓣呈很淡很淡的粉紅，淡得接近純白，花蕊則是明麗的桃粉色，溫和卻又奪目的組合。

幾片櫻瓣落在昴流柔順的髮上，被男人發現了，他湊近了昴流，抬手將花瓣取下，放在掌心裡。未幾，又一陣風吹來，邀請男人掌心裡的花瓣重新投入到櫻舞當中。

男人笑了，這情景讓他聯想起沉浸在甜蜜戀愛中的少女。“昴流君喜歡櫻花嗎？”

“嗯，它好美啊。”少年點點頭，笑意盈盈地仰臉看着身邊的男人。這時他才突然發現他倆靠得很近，近得可以在對方的眼瞳裡看見自己。

“櫻花代表……幸福一生一世。”

幸福——

咒語似的四個音節，輕輕地由星史郎低沉溫柔的聲線唸出，剎那間空氣裡升起了一種說不清道不明的氣氛，包圍着視線相接的兩人。迎着昴流清澈澄明的雙眼，星史郎微不可察地愣了愣，恍惚之間，他覺得眼前少年微紅的帶笑臉龐與花瓣融和在一起了。

*****

逛過日式庭園，再往東走就是法式整修園了。兩人並肩在懸鈴木下漫步，靜謐的綠林將喧鬧的新宿擋在外邊，只餘啾啾鳥鳴，陽光穿過樹的枝椏溜進來，像點點星光灑在兩人身上，走在林蔭小徑，猶如進入了夢幻的綠色世界。

“昴流君是在擔心考試結果嗎？”星史郎的聲音很輕很輕，好像怕驚醒昴流似的。

果然還是瞞不過吧……昴流垂下頭，難過地說：“……對不起，讓你困擾了。”

“沒有的事。”看着少年像一隻受傷的幼犬，男人禁不住抬手輕撫他的臉，“能讓昴流君感到焦慮的，一定是很重要的事情。”

半晌，昴流抬起頭來，翠綠眼睛裡是少見的堅定，竟讓他仍然帶着些許圓潤的臉褪去了少年的稚氣。“星史郎先生……結果公佈之後，我可以來找你嗎？”

“一言為定。”男人爽快答應，“幾天後我要到英國公幹一段短時間，不過放榜的時候應該已經回來了。”

*****

淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲再次敲響他的鼓膜。

櫻塚動物病院門上仍然掛着“休診”告示牌，已經持續一個月了。

門後的漆黑穿透磨砂玻璃，投在昴流臉上的陰影澆滅了他原本雀躍的神情。昴流茫然地看着診所大門，片刻，像被細雨黏住一樣慢吞吞地轉身、離開。

“星史郎先生，我如願考上東京大學獸醫學系了，你……到底在哪兒呢？”

(待續)


	2. (二) 約定

BGM：《Love reborn》久保田利伸

=====

櫻花盛放的季節，昴流如願入讀他心儀的東京大學獸醫學系。

開學之初皇昴流已經名震校園，這除了是因為他讓人驚嘆的美貌之外，另一個原因是他冠絕同屆的入學試成績。

樣貌美頭腦好，個性又溫和，自然很受同學歡迎，老師們也發現昴流對學科基礎知識的掌握特別好，條理清晰，直指核心，帶有一種似是預先下過苦功的信心和果斷。

昴流在東大的每一堂課都非常認真。他會想像大學時代的星史郎的模樣，想起男人在診所內如何處理各種各樣的動物疾病，想起他如何耐心地指導自己。昴流時刻鞭策着自己努力，加倍地努力。

——我希望，像星史郎先生一樣。

*****

兩個月以來昴流已經養成習慣，每隔三兩天就會繞到星史郎的診所，看看男人回來了沒，或者診所有沒有甚麼變化。

今天北都說要一起過來，已經不知道是第幾次過來了。

星史郎還是沒有出現。

“咦？這是甚麼？”眼尖的北都看到大門旁的郵箱口露出一抹白，簇新的紙張在微微蒙塵的背景裡顯得相當突出。

不理會昴流的反對，北都將信件從郵箱裡抽出。“看一下信封就好了，別胡亂拆開啊。”昴流提醒道，話音剛落，卻見北都一臉愕然地將信塞到他手上。

甚麼嘛，我可不想當八卦啊……昴流一邊嘀咕一邊沒好氣地低下頭看——

這次換他一臉愕然了。

信件的目的地是櫻塚動物病院沒錯，但收信人竟然是Mr. Sumeragi Subaru？這怎麼回事？

昴流回想了一下，自己認識星史郎，還有在診所內見習的事，應該只有北都知道，那麼這是開玩笑的吧？誰會寄信到診所給自己？

……等等。

昴流心跳猛地加速，他翻過信封背面，上面清晰地蓋了個英國郵戳。該不會是……

From：Sakurazuka Seishirou

“這……”

昴流只覺腦袋一片混亂，一種前所未有的感覺在胸口膨脹、騰升，眼前一切事物頓時變得模糊不清，他倏地攥住北都的手，轉身就往家的方向跑，唯有這樣才能讓風帶走他不小心掉落的淚。

關上卧室的門，四周頓時變成一片灰黑的影。

北都，對不起，我只想獨自咀嚼星史郎先生留給我的說話。

就着暖黃色床頭燈所照亮的一小片地方，昴流小心翼翼地剪開封套抽出裡面的信紙，他發現自己微微顫抖，手中信紙似有千斤重，指尖的每個動作都像抽乾了他所有的力氣。他閉目仰臉，深呼吸了幾下，然後緩緩睜開眼睛。

“親愛的昴流君：

抱歉我失約了，沒能在第一時間分享你達成夢想的喜悅，我實在感到非常可惜。

我正身處倫敦修讀為期兩年的短期課程。三月份赴英公務時順道到訪學院，細問之下才發現我的錄取通知不幸寄失了，由於馬上就要開課，只得匆忙辦理入學手續，因此未能抽空回到日本與你聯繫，還望原諒。

出發的時候沒有帶上你的電話號碼，思前想後，我嘗試將這封信寄到診所的地址，就賭一把你會不會來診所找我？

想要告訴你的是，我沒有忘記我們的約定，我也堅信你所付出的努力能夠讓你取得滿意的成果。現在我們都是大學生了，都在朝着相同的夢想前進，這真是一件美妙的事情。懷念與你共度的時光，更期盼與你相聚的未來。

櫻塚星史郎”

胸口被急促的心跳所震動，信紙上男人蒼勁有力的字跡漸漸變成金黃色的光暈，有甚麼溫熱的液體滑落到昴流上翹的嘴角，他抿了一下唇，液體循嘴角鑽入舌尖……嗯，是甜的……

“昴流，你怎麼了？”北都輕聲喊道。自從昴流見到那封信之後表現一直很反常，現在更一聲不響地將自己反鎖在卧室裡，讓北都擔心不已，按捺不住要敲門的時候，房門從裡面被打開了。

“……昴流？”出現在北都面前的昴流，緋紅的臉上同時掛着淚痕與笑容。

——他沒有忘記兩人的約定。

*****

昴流再次來到新宿御苑，不同的是，這次他自己一個人來逛。五月的日式庭園裡櫻花早已散盡，枝頭新葉正盛，蔥蔥郁郁的步道有別於櫻瓣紛飛的春日，卻為黏膩的季節帶來絲絲清爽。

信步走到法式整修園，這邊廂的玫瑰是春末的主角，紅的粉的黃的白的爭妍鬥麗，好不熱鬧。昴流駐足於一種顏色像極了染井吉野櫻的玫瑰，花瓣是清淡似雪的微粉，邊緣則鑲上艷麗的粉紅，花形飽滿可愛，色澤嬌柔嫵媚，恰似他臉上淡淡化開的紅暈。

這品種的玫瑰，叫做“初戀”。

少年不由得想起了兩個多月前特地帶他來這兒的那個人，想起他說櫻花代表幸福一生一世時的神情。

初戀，幸福，一生一世。少年的臉不自覺地泛起了淺淺的笑容。

“星史郎先生……下次換我邀請你，一起來欣賞‘初戀’……”

*****

“昴流，2月你該放假了吧，你來倫敦好嗎？我們一起慶祝生日，順道辦個皇一門成人禮！”

幸好希思羅機場交通四通八達，指示也夠清晰，路痴如昴流也不至於迷路，這是他首次獨個兒出國。他坐上了前往倫敦藝術大學的地鐵，經過大約一小時的車程，就順利見到了在目的地月台上迎接他的北都。

第二天一早，昴流租住的小旅館門鈴響起，是北都來找他了。

今天是二月十九日，雙胞胎的二十歲生辰。

北都穿起了昴流特意帶過來的京都製淺縹色振袖和服，相比起大多數女孩的盤捲髮，留着一頭俐落短黑髮、身材高佻的北都更顯活潑爽朗。

興許是旅途疲勞再加上時差的關係，剛起床的昴流動作有點慢，北都經已整裝待發，他才堪堪穿妥了襯衣和褲子而已，當他翻起襯衫領子準備打領帶的時候，北都叫住了他。

“這是姐姐我最後一次幫你打領帶了。”北都為比她高出半個頭的昴流打了個漂亮的溫莎結，“從今天起我們就是成年人啦，可以自由地結婚了！昴流，快找個會為你繫領帶的人，把他拐回家！”

昴流被重重的噎了一下，幸好這裡離日本很遠，除他以外沒人聽懂北都在胡謅甚麼。

姊弟倆穿着日本成人禮的盛裝在倫敦到處遊玩，不時惹來注視，北都的華麗和服裝扮既富傳統東方韻味又甚具時尚感，而昴流的西裝也襯得他俊美不凡，不過一路上投來視線的人多，真正上前搭訕的人卻一個都沒有，大概以為他倆是一對兒吧。

“雖然熱量和蟑螂是少女的天敵，但成人禮就是得來點特別的！”北都舉起紅酒杯往嘴邊送，瞇起眼睛滿足地說。

這……這就是所謂“皇一門成人禮”嗎？

晚上昴流被北都拽到一間小酒館，為了遷就昴流，北都特意找了間“沒那麼吵鬧”的酒館，來做一些“大人的事情”。按道理說酒館是不設甜點的，但北都愣是讓店家給他們弄來了特濃巧克力蛋糕和紅酒慶生。

“生日快樂！”

“成人禮快樂！”

“真沒想到，你竟然那麼爽快答應我到倫敦來。”

“偶然出外走走也不錯呀。”昴流笑笑，“一年多沒見面，姐姐變得更漂亮了。”

“哎吔吔，昴流何時開始變得油嘴起來？”北都哈哈大笑，“該不會，你用這張油腔滑調的嘴巴來追求女孩子，或者打發追求你的女孩子吧？”喝了點酒的北都何止毫不忌諱，簡直稱得上是全無尺度了。

“沒……沒有啦，我沒有在追求的女孩子……”

“昴流，你都幾歲啦？談戀愛很正常啊！”北都嘆了口氣，“還是說，這裡面沒有你喜歡的？”

“……”

“唔唔……所以兩個月的長假期你跑哪都無所謂了。”北都的大眼珠子溜了溜，“……誒？不對，你來倫敦的另一個目的，是想找阿星吧？”

“……他每次都沒有寫回郵地址，我根本都不知道他在哪啦，”昴流毫不意外北都能猜中這麼多，不過姐姐總是輕易戳中他的尷尬點就是了。“之後我想看看英國的牧場，也許會一邊旅行一邊考察吧。”

“這裡的大學三月開始就放假了，既然他暫時不會回國，也許你們會在牧場遇上喔？”

“我不敢奢求呢，北都，”昴流淡淡地笑了笑，“能一直收到他的信，我已經很滿足了。”

(待續)


	3. (三) 三月十四日

BGM：《I will be the one》Ronn Chick 

======

二月末，昴流別過北都，準備前往英格蘭西北部坎布里亞郡的湖區，那邊有大大小小的山峰、湖泊和農場，生物種類相當豐富，他計劃待上三個星期，一邊度假一邊考察。

接近中午時分，辦好退房手續後昴流將行李暫存在旅館，然後到英國歷史最悠久、規模最大的皇家獸醫學院逛逛，買了幾本碩士程度的教材，也順道索取一些課程資料。

星史郎剛上完本學期最後一節課，走到皇家獸醫學院主教學樓的正門準備離開，外面下着毛毛細雨，天氣有點冷。他圍好圍巾，罩上呢絨大衣的兜帽擋雨，剛踏出門口，就被不遠處人行道上的一個似曾相識的身影吸引住了。

那人背對着星史郎，正在向路人問路，是個操着外地口音英語的瘦削黑髮青年，他的聲音非常溫和，對於路人的指示卻似乎有點迷糊。

隨着青年的動作，星史郎逐漸看清他的側臉——略長的頭髮、柔和的輪廓、白皙的皮膚，還有那雙星史郎絕對不會忘記的獨一無二的美麗綠眸……

向路人道謝後，青年轉過身往反方向走，甫抬頭，一雙熾熱的琥珀色眼瞳正在等待着他。

“……星……!”

昴流訝異得睜大了眼，半晌說不出話來，只能直直地盯着眼前的男人，男人英俊的臉上是他熟悉的溫柔笑意。“好久不見，昴流君。”直到星史郎低沉好聽的聲音傳來，昴流才確信他們真的遇上了。

時隔七百天，橫越九千五百四十三公里，櫻塚星史郎與皇昴流在倫敦街頭互相凝望着對方。誰都沒敢往前再踏一步，生怕稍一移動就會砸毀眼前不可思議的美夢，卻又掩飾不住重逢的喜悅，兩個人都笑了，笑得跟傻子一樣。

今天也是個雨天。

*****

“好的，要出發了。”星史郎喝了一口外賣咖啡，扣上駕駛座的安全帶，“說起來，昴流君雖然已經成年了，但沒能在英國駕駛，有點可惜呢。”

得知昴流前往湖區的想法後，本來想趁假期到處晃但沒有具體目的地的男人提出結伴同行，在倫敦逗留一晚聯繫好農莊和租車之後，第二天他們就啟程了。

“抱歉我沒能幫上忙，”副駕座上的昴流不好意思地說：“如果讓我來開車的話，應該要六天後才能到達目的地吧……”

星史郎大笑起來：“看來時間治癒不了沒方向感的毛病呢，那麼我得好好將昴流君帶在身邊了。”設置好GPS螢幕，男人腳踏上油門，車子即往坎布里亞郡奔去。

男人聯繫的農莊距離坎布里亞郡重鎮凱西克較遠，他們到埗時已經接近黃昏了。“你好，威廉斯先生，我是昨天聯繫過的櫻塚星史郎，這位是獸醫學系在讀生皇昴流。”星史郎向迎接他們的農莊主人夫婦打招呼，男主人倒是樂了：“我這農莊沒辦法和大牧場相比，而且並不著名，沒想到竟然一下子來了兩位獸醫，真是太幸運了！”

威廉斯夫婦領着他們到一幢兩層高的紅磚房子裡去，房子的地面層是客廳、餐廳和廚房，二樓除了主卧之外還有一間客房。白色和木色主調的客房寬敞明亮，兩扇大玻璃窗可以看到農莊、森林和遠處的高山，室內佈置了兩張單人床和一套雙人桌椅，還有獨立的浴室，這裡就是兩人未來三週的居所。

乘着太陽餘暉，兩人在農莊逛了一圈。“這農莊主要飼養牛和羊，還有幾頭牧羊犬和馬匹，因為規模不大，相對地機械化程度也較低，”星史郎說：“很多事項都需要人手打點，正適合昴流君多多嘗試了。”

“所以，星史郎先生是特意帶我來這裡的嗎？”昴流笑笑，“接下來的時間就請你多多指教了。”

“正好讓我這啟蒙老師檢視一下這兩年多以來你在診所和東大的學習成果，別忘了我可是很嚴格的呢！”

晚飯後二人返回房間，昴流還是精神奕奕的樣子，畢竟沒有臨時駕駛執照的路痴一路上都是當乘客，好像還趁機小睡了一下，於是他讓眼皮變成了三層的星史郎先去洗澡，而到後來青年也洗完澡從浴室出來的時候，發現男人早已癱倒在床呼呼大睡了。

*****

三月英國的日落時間很早，沒有街燈的湖區入夜後即伸手不見五指，兩人對外國肥皂劇也不大感興趣，所以晚飯之後就早早返回房間了。

“在湖區我們都變成早睡早起的乖孩子了。”星史郎打趣說：“唯一不太滿意的是根本無法到鎮上買飯後甜品。”

昴流指了指男人手上的小說取笑道：“那麼只好湊合着，先吃這個高纖維的。”

“昴流君手上的高纖甜品好像更有份量吧？”男人起身走向昴流，瞄了一眼他手中的書，吐了吐舌頭：“哇，這個可不好吃。”

“星史郎先生，這個……”昴流不好意思地小聲向男人說：“因為這是碩士程度的書，有些地方我看不太懂，可以請你教我嗎？”

“樂意之至。”星史郎笑笑，闔上手中的小說。

突然昴流頓住，臉色一變，“哈啾！啊，抱歉……”

男人看了看青年略嫌單薄的衣着，溫暖而帶薄繭的手覆上青年的，不出所料摸到有點發涼了，於是男人伸手將摺疊整齊的棉被拉過來，揚開，將它披在青年的肩背上。

他直起身來打量着，滿意地說：“這樣應該暖多了。”片刻，他稍為拉開了棉被的一端，鑽了進去坐到青年身旁，眼睛眨了眨：“讓我也暖一下好嗎？”

昴流笑着點點頭。棉被是單人尺寸，兩個成年人一起裹着也只是剛好而已，他們靠得很近，近得隱約可以聞到彼此沐浴後的香味……昴流趕緊讓自己冷靜下來，重新專注到書本上。

乍暖還寒的英倫春夜裡，兩人就這樣靠在一起，披着同一條棉被，讀着同一本書。

可能是教科書太沉悶，又或者是被窩太舒服，不一會兒，男人發現一直專心閱讀的青年頭一點一點的打起盹來。

可愛得像個小孩子呢……看着昴流安靜乖巧的睡顏，男人不禁笑了，他收起青年手中厚若辭典的書本，輕輕將他抱到床上蓋好被子，青年隨即傳出穩定綿長的呼吸聲。男人起身將刺眼的白熾燈關掉，只留下一盞柔和的小夜燈。

坐到自己床上的男人揚開了棉被正準備就寢，突然停下了手上的動作，像想起了甚麼似的再去看了看昴流，青年向來蒼白的臉色此刻因溫暖而變得紅潤，纖長的睫毛在眼周投下淺淺的影子。

“晚安，昴流君。”星史郎伸手順了順昴流柔軟的髮絲，俯身在他額前印下輕柔的一吻。

*****

“……星史郎先生？”

早上八時，桌上的鬧鐘準時執行任務，賣力地發出破鑼似的噪音叫醒好夢正酣的人。

然而男人並不在房間內，是到廚房做早餐了嗎？

“早安，昴流，”客廳裡熱情的房東太太微笑着朝昴流招手，她指了指桌上的餐盒，“櫻塚先生給你準備了早餐哦。”

“早安，威廉斯太太，請問你知道櫻塚先生在哪嗎？”

“他昨晚向我的丈夫借了車子，說今早要到鎮上找點東西，我想他應該出門了？”

自從他倆住到農莊以來，星史朗撇下他獨自行動還是頭一遭，昴流有點好奇男人是找甚麼東西需要這麼早出門呢？而且鬧鐘還比平常晚了一小時才響起……這肯定不是巧合了吧！

“昴流，可以請你來幫幫忙嗎？”大嗓門的威廉斯先生在院子喊道，昴流也不多想了，匆忙將餐具收拾到廚房，就跑到院子開始今天的工作。

昴流帶了診療包到馬廐裡，為之前受傷的牧羊犬多瑞絲檢查傷口和換藥。相處了一段時間，多瑞絲倒是相當喜歡昴流，見他來了，就熱烈地搖着尾巴示好。

“多瑞絲今天情況如何？”青年蹲下來開始工作的時候，熟悉的聲音在背後響起，男人不知甚麼時候回來了。

“創口癒合理想，過兩天該可拆掉縫線了。”青年稍稍往旁邊移動，讓出空間予男人觀察他的工作，這是他倆的默契。“星史郎先生今日很早出門呢！”

昴流重新為多瑞絲包紮好，之後迅速收拾診療包，男人讚許地摸了摸多瑞絲的腦袋兒，他的嘴角勾起了一個好看的弧度，站起身攥住昴流的手，“跟我來吧！”

兩人走進屋子裡，餐桌上放着一束七朵、尚帶着晶瑩露珠的白玫瑰。洗手過後星史郎讓昴流坐好，他穿上了圍裙，然後從冰箱裡取出甚麼放到烤箱內。

“昨晚睡得好嗎？”男人端來兩杯英式紅茶，在青年對面坐下來。

“很好啊，不過鬧鐘八點才響起，比平常晚了一小時，而且星史郎先生一大早就出門了……”昴流歪着頭笑了，“吶，我很難不懷疑是你搞的鬼。”

“偶爾睡個懶覺不好嗎？”男人沒有否認，反而露出意味深長的笑容，“只有今天，我希望你能遲一點起床。”

“誒？今天有甚麼特別的事嗎——”

烤箱不遲不早地發出“叮”的一聲，男人跑到廚房繼續他的料理，乘機忽視掉青年的疑問。

不一會兒，星史郎端來一個圓形的粉紅色陶碟，裡面是一塊掌心大小的貓臉狀曲奇，耳朵和前額是淺褐色，吻部則是呈倒T字型的奶白色，香甜的氣味十分誘人。

“放涼之後再吃比較好哦。”

“這……這不就是茶丸嗎！？”昴流驚訝地說。

“是的，還有這個，”星史郎捧起桌上的白玫瑰交給昴流，“這是我特地為你準備的。”

“……謝……謝謝……”昴流整張臉倏地紅了，他接過花束，一瞬間他似乎明白星史郎特意讓他遲起床是為了爭取時間做準備，卻完全搞不懂男人為甚麼會給自己送花、為甚麼會給自己烤茶丸樣子的曲奇……

昴流按捺住緊張，抬頭看向星史郎，想要從男人的臉上尋找這一切的答案。只見琥珀色的眼睛裡溫柔滿溢，唇上掛着淺淺的微笑，那神情就跟男人在櫻花樹下看着他時一模一樣。

——幸福一生一世。

正當昴流想得出神之際，威廉斯夫婦也走到屋子裡來了，“啊呀，好香呢！”房東先生發現了桌上的貓咪曲奇，“原來櫻塚先生還會做曲奇啊？”

男人點點頭。

“那麼可以請你幫我做一些嗎？我很喜歡吃曲奇呢，不過鎮上賣的可不好吃。”

“真抱歉呢，改天再給你做好麼？烤多少都行，但今天我只做給昴流君一人。”男人一臉不好意思：“另外我還有個不情之請，今天下午我和昴流君可以請一下假嗎？”

昴流愕然，他完全反應不了星史郎到底想做甚麼。

房東太太瞄了瞄牆上的日曆，又看到捧着花束紅透了臉的青年，了然地笑了：“三月十四日是日本的‘白色情人節’，對吧？”

昴流只覺腦袋混亂得快要當機了。

溫暖的午後陽光透過薄窗紗灑到二人的房間裡，桌上插着玫瑰的玻璃瓶折射出淡淡金光。

“為甚麼你會將茶丸弄成曲奇？”青年問了一個連自己都覺得好笨的問題，但他就是想知道。

“我們是因為茶丸而認識的，不是嗎？”

“是呢……”手裡的貓咪曲奇讓昴流回想起與星史郎相處的點點滴滴，“星史郎先生……”

“？”

“……謝謝你。”昴流泛起甜甜的笑容。

感謝我遇見了你。

男人接過碟子將曲奇遞到青年嘴邊，青年咬了貓臉一口，“嗯，很好吃。”他點點頭，才對上男人的視線，冷不防男人的臉在眼前突然放大，兩人的鼻尖碰在了一起。

昴流愣住了，活了二十年的人生從來不曾如此臉紅耳赤過，他覺得自己砰砰作響的心跳聲霸佔了他所有的聽覺細胞，不，可能整個湖區都聽到了也說不定。

“味道還不錯。”

“……誒？”

“下次可以再加點砂糖。”

昴流看了看星史郎手上的曲奇，貓咪的另一邊臉被星史郎咬去了。

*****

“哇！那麼大的雨！”傍晚時分，威廉斯先生剛踏進屋裡，外面零星的雨點頃刻就變成瓢潑大雨了，窗外的山峰湖泊草原全都被遮蔽在雨幕裡，舉目所及一片陰暗。“你們明天真的要去釣魚嗎？”

“謝謝，威廉斯先生，”星史郎接過房東先生從倉庫取來的釣魚用品，“這裡的湖泊實在太美麗了，無論如何得去逛一下，”男人偏過頭看了看昴流，嘴角勾起了一個弧度：“而且我也很有信心明天會放晴。”

第二天昴流是被窗畔鳥兒的清脆叫聲喚醒的，他輕手輕腳地把窗推開一點，一夜暴雨過後天藍如洗，漫山遍野是淺金色的晨光，空氣帶着濕潤的泥土和樹木味道。果然如男人所料，湖區放晴了。

星史郎出現在餐桌的時候，昴流正在廚房裡不太利索地弄着甚麼，青年用手遮住男人的眼睛，把他擋了在廚房門外，還神秘兮兮地說：“這是秘密。”

吃過早餐後兩人就早早出門去了，星史郎駕着房東先生的吉普車由農莊出發，先到凱西克小鎮購買食物和備用藥品。

駛上前往湖泊的車道，城鎮的喧囂逐漸被拋在背後，沿路風景壯闊，映入眼簾的風景美不勝收，有時是蔥蔥蘢蘢的森林，有時是羊群放牧的草皮，山峰、湖泊、河流交錯，構成一幅幅氣勢磅礡的畫面。放眼遠望，蜿蜒的車道綿延在山谷之間，彷彿割裂了蒼茫大地。

往前再走一段路，一個被群山環抱的湖出現在他們眼前，湖水潔淨透徹，和緩的風吹過，湖面隨即泛起了像密鋪圖案一樣的漣漪。藍的天、青的湖、翠的山，和諧自然地融合在一起，實在教人難以相信世上竟有如此純淨得不染半點人間煙火的仙境。

他們找了一處地勢較為平坦的地方將車子停泊好。雙腳落到地上的瞬間，昴流不禁深吸了一口氣，舉起雙臂舒展了一下，青年臉上一片明亮笑容，似乎被眼前美景深深吸引住了。

“星史郎先生，這裡真的好美啊！”

“很高興你喜歡這裡。”看着昴流雀躍的神情，男人佻皮地眨了眨眼。

一片悠閒的氛圍。

星史郎在岸邊觀察了一下，選了個水深較淺的位置，二人在微濕的草地上鋪好防水布，設置了釣魚竿和誘餌之後席地而坐。

“要試試這個嗎？”昴流從保溫包裡掏出個小小的玻璃罐子，連同勺子一併遞到星史郎面前輕輕搖了搖。

“誒？這是……今早的‘秘密’嗎？”

“嗯，我請威廉斯太太教我做的，是簡單版本的焦糖南瓜布丁……”

男人笑了，“不過為甚麼做布丁會成為秘密呢？”

“因為……星史郎先生給我做了貓咪曲奇，我……”昴流囁嚅：“我也想學着……給你……做點吃的，不過我的功夫還沒到家……”

男人愣了幾秒，小心翼翼地湊近了微紅着臉的青年，“那麼……我可以看成這是三月十四日的回禮嗎？”沒等茫然失措的青年回應，男人微笑着接過對方手中的罐子，“謝謝，我要開動了。”

青年盯着對方打開瓶蓋、放入勺子的一串動作，還有即使在戶外仍不減優雅的吃相，緊張得吞了吞口水，像是一個初登舞台的演員，演出後在靜默中等待着觀眾的評語。直到星史郎給他一個平常吃到心愛甜食時的幸福瞇瞇眼笑容，青年才鬆了一口氣。

在等待漁獲的時間裡，兩人偶然到附近的森林散步，或者各自做着喜歡的事情。男人找的這個地點相當偏僻，周圍安靜得只有鳥鳴和不時刮過的風聲，還有砂石在他們腳下磨擦的聲音。

星史郎在餘暇時間似乎挺喜歡看書，尤其是小說，從封面來看這已經是旅程中的第二本了。男人專注閱讀時的樣子非常好看，比平時的敏捷銳利多了一分閒適自如，昴流的目光在男人英俊的臉上流連了一會兒，他悄悄地打開了速寫本，挑了中間的一頁畫起了男人的肖像來。

半晌，男人直起身盯住湖面，突然的移動讓青年也放下了速寫本注意起情況來，他發現原本靜止在湖面的漂明顯動了。

“有收獲了？”

“很可能，來試試吧。”

星史郎握着魚竿的手腕倏地往上挑了一下，魚線抖動得更厲害了，男人將魚竿提起成一個角度，竿尖掰得彎彎的，隨着魚線收起，一條約二十公分長的魚蹦出了水面。

男人小心地拆除魚嘴上的鉤，將魚放進盛了湖水的桶內暫養，青年俯視着他們的戰利品：“哇~好大的魚！是淡水鱸魚吧？”男人點點頭，“嗯，看來晚餐可以添個新菜式了。”

才剛佈置好新的餌料，昴流發現有水滴到手背上，抬頭一看，仍然放晴的藍天不知何時飄來了幾朵薄薄的雲，湖區下起微雨來了。

“這種程度的雨用不着到車上暫避，不過頭髮淋濕了的話還是會覺得冷喔。”男人從背包裡翻出一件碩大的雨衣，兩人坐到一起將雨衣撐在頭上，遠看就像在小山洞裡躲雨。

似曾相識的情景。

經過一個早上的日照，明明氣溫算得上是暖和了，然而相比起那個寒冷的夜，此刻兩人靠得更加的近，一時之間昴流有點不知所措，卻又捨不得移開。

“我還是在看小說，昴流君倒是將教科書換成速寫本了，”憶起跟昴流一起看教科書的晚上，男人微瞇起眼，饒有興味地盯着眼前可愛的青年說：“如果在戶外打盹可是會感冒哦。”同樣的回憶在腦海裡浮現，昴流頓時由脖子紅到了耳尖，他低下頭，讓稍長的髮遮掩住自己的羞澀，盡力忽略男人的輕笑聲。

“昴流君。”被叫到名字的青年轉過頭看向星史郎，暖和而帶有薄繭的大手撫上他的臉龐，溫熱的指腹描繪着他的唇線，動作輕柔得像羽毛拂過一般。

剛褪去的緋紅再度爬上昴流精緻的臉，他抬起微闔着的雙眸看着男人，睫毛像是和應着激烈的心跳而輕顫起來，神情帶着些許迷惘。沒有給昴流太多時間去疑惑，星史郎微微低下頭，環住青年的肩膀將他擁入懷中，兩人的唇緊緊貼合。

直到星史郎放開了他，昴流壓下微喘迎上男人的視線，炙熱得似要將他吞噬的目光叫他暗地吃了一驚。

……啪嗒……啪嗒嗒嗒……

兩人同時轉頭尋找聲源。“啊……！”

剛釣到的魚不知何時從桶中跳了出來，在草地上彈跳掙扎，星史郎撲上去，魚身太滑他捉了好幾次才能成功。

昴流偷偷的摸了摸嘴唇，那裡彷彿仍留着星史郎的溫度。

今天也是個雨天。

(待續)


	4. (四) 那個人

BGM：《Aine》Phil Cunningham (這曲子真的好美，就是那種“聽着聽着會想起某人，還有與他一起度過的美好時光”的感覺，非常浪漫)

=======

“謝謝你們在這段時間裡的幫忙，就送你們到這裡吧。”在凱西克小鎮的租車公司前，威廉斯先生不捨地說。

兩人結束在湖區的行程，今天要返回倫敦了，熱情的威廉斯太太為他們做了一頓豐富的英式早餐，餐後昴流還特意到馬廐再看了看可愛的牧羊犬多瑞絲，跟牠道別。

“謝謝你們的照顧，威廉斯先生。”

“要再來啊！”

從純樸恬靜的湖區再次返回喧囂浮躁的倫敦，昴流心裡有一種不太真實的感覺。

假期也要結束了。

有了之前連續駕駛六小時的經驗，二人返抵星史郎位於倫敦的公寓時就決定不再花費氣力外出尋找旅館了。

“我睡地板就行了，昴流君明天還得坐長途飛機，今晚就好好休息。”話是這麼說，獨居的男人哪來多一套被褥，只有抱枕和厚衣席地而睡根本不可能睡的着，搞不好更會着涼。

昴流想起了他們裹着同一條棉被的晚上。

“星史郎先生……如果你不介意……”青年囁嚅着，“我們……我們可以……一起睡的……”

男人愕然。遲疑了幾秒，手裡的抱枕殘忍地提醒着他打地鋪確實不是一個理想的選項。“……真的可以嗎？”

青年點點頭。雖然床只有一張被褥只有一套，但尺寸也不算小，青年的身體向床的一邊挪動，空出來的位置足夠容納男人了。

星史郎躺了下來。同一張床同一條棉被，突然意識到與男人正以一個非常曖昧的狀態靠得非常近，昴流的心臟咚咚地猛跳，他微微地轉過頭看向男人，發現對方落在他身上的目光一如既往地熾熱，青年臉上一紅，男人的溫柔觸感彷彿再次出現在他的唇上，他別開視線，不敢與男人對視。

“晚安，昴流君。”星史郎伸手順着昴流的髮絲，輕柔一如湖區的春風，男人的低吟像咒語一樣，兩人很快就沉沉睡去。

半夢半醒間感到身體貼着一個熱源，屬於另一個人的氣味填滿了自己的呼吸，昴流頓時清醒過來——他發現自己的頭正埋在星史郎的頸窩裡，手臂環住對方的胸膛，而男人也攬住了他的腰，兩人互相緊貼着對方。

害怕男人發現自己的窘態，昴流輕手輕腳地離開了床，冷空氣立即毫不客氣地鑽到男人的懷裡，他本能地抓緊了棉被，卻隱約感到身邊的人不見了，他睜開眼睛，無論是胸口和頸窩被壓過後的放鬆感、手臂拋出去的弧度，還是殘留在身體一側的額外體溫，都在提示着他們抱了在一起的事實。他憑感覺摸索着想像着，房間裡的另一個人黏住他的情景。

這是兩人在倫敦一起度過的第一個早晨，一切都像是在湖區時一樣，他們各自梳洗，然後朝對方說早安，雖然努力地保持平靜，心裡卻感到有甚麼已經起了變化。

星史郎陪伴昴流坐上了前往希思羅機場的地鐵，青年今天要起程回國了。

“星史郎先生，可以問你一件事嗎？”離開登機櫃檯後，昴流說出了心裡存在已久的疑問：“如果你還會在這裡待上一段時間的話，你願不願意……收到我的信呢？”

熟悉的笑意爬上了男人的臉：“我會很期待的。”接過昴流遞上的本子，男人寫下了電郵和地址。

昴流小聲唸着男人的字跡，確保自己不會看錯，突然他發現了一個陌生的地點：“赫特……赫特福德郡？”青年仰起臉，向男人投來一個詢問的眼神。

“是的，短期課程差不多要完成了，學院在赫郡設有校區，我會在那裡當一年的研究員。”

“……一年啊……”昴流微不可察地愣了一下，澄澈的碧色眼睛裡閃過一抹黯淡，“那麼一年後，你……你會回國嗎？”

“會，”男人認真地看着昴流，“一言為定。”

低頭看了看手錶，已經是要走的時候了，昴流朝星史郎笑了笑，緩緩地說：“那麼，我要走了。”

“嗯，路上小心。”

望着纖瘦的身影步向離境禁區，剛才青年落寞的笑容在男人的思緒裡再一次閃過——

“昴流君！”青年聞聲停住了腳步，轉過身來，雙眼還沒來得及對焦，即落入一個溫暖的懷抱中。

昴流只感到腦海裡一片空白，星史郎緊緊地抱住了他。

“等我回來。”

*****

星史郎和昴流各自回復原來的生活，由於時差緣故，加上其實大家都很忙，他們不會同時在線上，通常電郵一來一回已經是第二天的事了，不過昴流還是感到很高興，他會跟星史郎訴說日常瑣事，也會向男人請教一些學習上的問題，對方亦樂於解答。

比較特別的是，星史郎偶然仍會寄上紙本的信給昴流，通常會是一張照片，赫特福德郡的風景或者是零碎的異國生活片段，然後昴流就會將照片的速寫畫寄給星史郎，直到下次他又再收到男人的照片。

照片一張接一張地貼在了昴流的卧室裡，赫特福德郡的景色雖然有別於湖區，卻讓昴流經常憶起與男人共度的時光，不過他們在假期裡的事，星史郎從沒提起過，即使昴流不時感到疑惑，但也不好追問了。

“嗯，不好意思，北都你等一下，”昴流歪着頭夾着電話筒，雙手在電腦鍵盤上舞動，“剛收到星史郎先生的電郵了。”

“可惡啊昴流，你就不能專心地跟我聊嗎？！”電話另一頭的北都尖叫着表達不滿。

好像真的過分了點，青年停下雙手的動作，“……啊，對不起……”

“……所以你之後打算繼續讀研究院？”

“嗯，在英國的時候我找了一點研究院資料和教材，也希望能在動物醫學範疇繼續發展，不過不一定會跑到那邊唸書的……”

“昴流受阿星影響挺大的嘛，有時我會想，其實你真的想當獸醫嗎？我是指你真正的想法。”

“北都，我不會拿自己的職業來開玩笑的，你知道我向來喜歡動物呀。”昴流有點無奈地說，“在湖區的時候我也是獨自處理農莊動物的各種情況，星史郎先生多數是在旁邊檢查我有沒有出錯。”

“如果那是你發自內心的真正意願，那就好。不過，”北都的語氣難得沒有了戲謔，“昴流你呀三句不離阿星，笑是因為他哭也是因為他，其實我很早就想問了，你是怎麼看阿星的？”但凡與星史郎有關的事情弟弟所表現出來的反應，她可沒有忘記。

“我……”昴流愕然，對於北都的問題沒能反應過來。

“無論你們之間發生了甚麼事，只有這件事你一定要好好想清楚——”北都續說，“‘皇昴流’是怎麼看‘櫻塚星史郎’呢？”

*****

這天，昴流下課後到學校圖書館找參考資料，才剛踏入門口，背後就有人叫住了他，“皇……皇學長！”

管理員聞聲瞪了他們一眼，一根手指豎在嘴唇前提醒他們保持安靜。昴流馬上朝他點點頭賠了不是，手指了指門外示意女孩到外面再談。

不用多說，昴流也知道接下來會有甚麼對白。

“皇學長，我……我喜歡你，請你跟我交往！”女孩紅着臉遞上情書，鼓起勇氣向眼前這個優秀的學長表白。

其實昴流對女孩甚至沒有甚麼印象，當然談不上喜歡了，雖然連人家的臉都沒記住實在很失禮，但經驗告訴他該直接時千萬別拖泥帶水，於是青年用最普遍也是最有效的話來拒絕：“對不起，我已經有了喜歡的人。”

沒想到女孩不依不饒：“那個人會是誰呢？大家都從沒見過你跟誰在一起！”

昴流沒料到她會繼續追問，一下子無法再接續下去，可是女孩的一句話卻衝破了他的推搪之詞，狠狠地戳到他的心裡。

那個人會是誰呢？

那個人......

他......

在倫敦。

星史郎的影像在腦海裡漸漸變得清晰起來，一股無以名狀的情緒在身體裡騰升而起，隨着心臟驟然收緊，發酸的感覺毫無預兆地湧上眼眶，他臉上的表情凝固了，整個人呆立在原地，然而意識卻似遭電擊般，清醒不過。

我已經，有了喜歡的人。

(待續)


	5. (五) 我的星

BGM：《One night in Paris》李克勤 (這歌簡直為他倆量身訂製)

=======

拼了命想要接近那個人，收到那個人的信時連哭也覺得幸福，在那個人身邊時抑制不住的怦然心跳，再次跟那個人分別時的依依不捨……

那個名字所化成的絲線緊緊地纏着自己，只消輕輕一拉，就能放在藍天自由翱翔，或者勒得連呼吸都生痛。

那個人不在身邊，心裡好像缺了一塊。

昴流現在明白了，那是對一個人動心的感覺。

青年取出速寫本，靠着床邊席地而坐，就像在湖畔那天一樣。他閉上眼睛回憶星史郎的一顰一笑，然後翻到中間某頁，繼續繪畫上次未及完成的男人的肖像。

昴流小心翼翼地將肖像畫封在文件袋裡，寫上男人的地址到郵政局投寄。他不禁猜想，如果男人眼中的風景會換來他的速寫畫，那麼他所畫的肖像會否換來畫中他心愛的那個人？

*****

星史郎依然沒有在線。

“(第3天) ……大學校園裡的銀杏樹，葉子都盡數變成金黃色了，那景致還是與去年一樣迷人，不知不覺原來日本已經是深秋了，英國也即將進入聖誕月了吧……”

“(第7天) ……剛過去的週末匆忙回到京都探望奶奶，深秋時節的嵐山到處都是紅楓葉，與校園裡的銀杏相比又是不一樣的風景了。茶丸還是很有活力的樣子，奶奶可是十分喜歡牠呢……”

昴流心想大概星史郎很忙吧，然而十多天下來，男人一個電郵都沒有回覆，彷彿突然消失了。

突然又消失了。

青年清澈明亮的眼眸日漸黯淡了，他想念星史郎，可是對方是怎麼想的呢？自己又哪來立場去追問去找尋呢？他不想讓男人覺得煩惱，訊息也就越來越短。

“(第29日) 聖誕假期裡北都會到巴黎當見習生，兩天後我會到當地探望她。”

意料中的電郵還是沒有回覆，郵差先生卻送來了一張照片。

這幀照片跟以往男人寄給他的不同，不是赫特福德郡風景也不是日常生活，儘管沒有拍到人物，但還是看得出來是一場婚禮，鋪上精緻蕾絲的桌上放有白色玫瑰的新郎襟花和新娘捧花，旁邊有兩杯香檳，剔透的水晶杯子結上了金色的緞帶，背景是矇矇矓矓的一片綠，婚禮場地看來是個莊園——

星史郎寄來了婚禮的照片。

昴流盯住那張照片直看得失神，溫熱的液體滑過略顯蒼白的臉龐鑽進嘴角裡，滿滿是苦澀的味道。

這是唯一一張男人所寄來的，沒有被畫成速寫畫，也沒有被貼在卧室裡的照片。青年把它夾在速寫本裡，收到了抽屜的最深處。

是夜，昴流輾轉難眠。

診室裡的耐心指導、春季新宿的漫天櫻花、白色情人節的曲奇和玫瑰、湖畔細雨下的溫柔親吻，還有機場的突然擁抱……都深深地刻在了昴流的心坎裡，他感謝男人為他所做的一切，可是自己始終還是錯過了對方。

如果能早一點發現自己的心意，如果能早一點回應對方……

“(第30日) 星史郎先生，我的訊息大概讓你困擾了吧，真的很對不起。很高興認識你，謝謝你一直以來的照顧，預祝你和太太聖誕快樂。昴流”

未曾開始的戀愛，未及開口的表白，今天，結束了。

*****

“姐姐，好久不見了。”昴流看見北都從塞納河畔的品牌總部大樓門口步出，即上前給她一個擁抱。

北都稍稍後移，仰起臉端詳她高佻的弟弟，卻發現昴流一臉憔悴，嘴角上一貫溫和的微笑也掩飾不了眼睛深處的寂寞。“你似乎不太好呢，昴流？”

河的左岸有不少餐廳和咖啡館，料理水準相當不錯，無奈昴流實在沒有太大的食慾，北都確認他有吃東西之後也無法再強迫下去了，即使他吃的份量只勉強夠得上自己的一半。

晚餐後，北都堅持要陪同昴流返回旅館，她要弄清楚到底是甚麼事讓他如此失魂落魄。

“甚麼？阿星結婚了？”北都的眼睛瞪得大大的。

“……我不確定，”昴流垂下頭，慢吞吞地說：“他整整一個月音訊全無，然後兩天前我收到他寄來的照片……是婚禮的捧花和襟花……”

“……昴流，你愛上了阿星是嗎？”

“……”

“春假的時候你們在湖區發生了甚麼事？”

聽到“湖區”兩個字的昴流哆嗦了一下，翠綠雙眸隨即被洶湧而至的深深痛苦所淹沒，渙散的眼神讓北都好不心痛，卻愛莫能助。

“昴流，”北都深呼吸了一下，輕輕抱住了弟弟，“如果這件事會讓你痛苦的話，那就暫時放下它吧，不必強迫自己去面對，就讓時間來幫助你走出來，好嗎？”

片刻，昴流纖細發涼的手指覆上了北都的臂，臉上扯了個淡淡的微笑。“……對不起，北都，讓你擔心了。”

北都搖了搖頭。明明自己遍體鱗傷，還不忘因為別人擔心而道歉，昴流為甚麼要這樣溫柔呢？

*****

“別擔心，我沒事的，你上班就好。”大概是累透了，昴流昨晚睡的很沉，現在看起來倒是精神了不少。

“對不起，昴流，”北都抬手輕輕撫上弟弟的額髮，“答應我，要好好吃飯，知道嗎？”

昴流點點頭。

為了籌備節後的時裝發佈會，北都在聖誕假期裡不得不繼續上班，所以姊弟倆吃過早餐後就剩昴流四處逛逛。

今天是平安夜，塞納河兩岸街道的裝飾瀰漫着濃厚的節日氣氛。

Joyeux Noël……Joyeux Noël……

耳畔剛傳來路人的聖誕祝頌，昴流的手機突然響了起來。

是星史郎。

昴流震驚得呆住了，他的心跳陡然加快，好幾秒才回過神來。他深呼吸了一下強迫自己冷靜下來，即使如此，按上接聽鍵的手指仍抖得厲害。

“……星……史郎先生？”

“昴流君，你現在在哪？”電話另一端傳來熟悉卻帶着焦急的聲音。

“……在塞納河畔，我到了巴黎探望北都了。”酸楚的感覺湧上心頭，他努力壓抑着聲音裡的沙啞和顫抖。

“你可以在左岸等我嗎？在Amoureux咖啡館。”

“……誒？”昴流一時之間聽不懂他的意思。

“我馬上來！”男人微微的喘氣，“巴黎時間今日17點，請你……請你務必等我！”

“等等，星……”還未來得及問清楚，男人已匆匆掛了線。

*****

昴流在接聽那通奇怪電話之後陷入了迷惘，整個人呆在原地，他渴望見到男人，也害怕見到男人，儘管北都努力開解，自己似乎仍未準備好在這個時候再見到他。

半晌，青年重新邁開了步伐，還是做點甚麼分散一下注意力吧，他想。

他信步走到了河中央西堤島上的巴黎聖母院，從正門進入院內，右側安放了一排排燭台，連綿不絕的燭光互相輝映，使得院內洋溢着莊嚴肅穆的氣氛。走道兩側的垂直線條將遊人的目光直引到數十米高的拱頂，然後視線由頂部順着牆壁下移，主殿南側和翼部的兩端都有玫瑰花狀的大圓窗，玻璃色彩斑斕，鑲工精細，陽光穿透其上，在室內幻化成炫目瑰麗的光幕，似是無數顆燦爛的星星閃爍於蒼穹。

玫瑰花的窗……

他想起了送他玫瑰花的那個人。

步出聖母院的昴流腳下不慎，踩在了正門口幾公尺處的一個銅板圖案上，他低頭一看，原來是“巴黎零點”，全法國距離巴黎有多遠，都是從這個零點起計算。

那麼他距離那個人有多遠，又從何算起？

也許兩人該重回零點了。

取道成雙橋，昴流再次回到左岸時路過一個舊書攤，他隨意地翻着，翻到了一本英語詩集，紙邊泛黃的封面上，漆黑夜空佈滿了星團，然而當中有一顆星特別地閃爍耀眼，青年被吸引了，就買下了它。

“Joyeux Noël！”蓄着鬍子的攤主大叔笑得開懷。

“Joyeux……Noël……”青年小聲地模仿着，回以一個微笑。

跟男人約定的Amoureux咖啡館並不難找，從舊書攤往前走沒多久就到了，昴流在露天座隨意挑個位子坐下，點了一杯黑咖啡，讀着剛才購買的詩集。

《My Star》——Robert Browning

All that I know  
Of a certain star,  
Is, it can throw  
(Like the angled spar)  
Now a dart of red,  
Now a dart of blue,  
Till my friends have said  
They would fain see, too,  
My star that dartles the red and the blue!

Then it stops like a bird; like a flower, hangs furled:  
They must solace themselves with the Saturn above it.  
What matter to me if their star is a world?  
Mine has opened its soul to me; therefore I love it.

“My star……”昴流呢喃着。

越接近約定時間，昴流心情越發混亂，他到洗手間洗了一把臉，不想讓星史郎看見他眼角發紅。

看着鏡子中的自己，昴流用力揉了揉臉頰，勉強扯出了一個笑容。他對自己說即使兩人無緣，他還是可以以朋友的角色去祝福星史郎吧。

……真的可以嗎？

青年踏出咖啡店外，眼角餘光瞥見了店家的手繪聖誕甜點廣告牌，無法自控的又想起那個愛吃甜的男人。

心裡的悸動無法平伏，等下該如何面對他？

*****

遠處響起教堂的鐘聲。

17點了，是兩人約定的時間。

由遠而近傳來的急促腳步聲，下一秒就在背後止住，“昴流君！”

熟悉的聲音還是這樣親暱地稱呼着自己……昴流闔上眼睛，深呼吸了一下，徐徐轉過身來面對那個日夜思念的人。出乎意料的是，一向優雅從容的男人此刻頭髮有點凌亂，滲出的薄汗在額頭閃閃發亮，甚至還氣喘吁吁的。

“星……史郎先生……？”昴流頗感訝異，男人不像平日般氣定神閒，甚至有點狼狽，“你怎麼了？”

“太好了……”男人像沒聽到似的，邊喘邊說，“太好了，你在等我……”

“……你……你是用跑的嗎？”

“……嗯，火車、出租車，再加跑的。”

“等……等等，火車出租車甚麼的，這怎麼回事？”

“我是從倫敦坐即班高速火車過來的。”

“倫敦？”青年茫然，對於男人的說話完全消化不良，“……為甚麼？”

“你最後的訊息，我反覆讀了好多遍，”男人灼熱的目光緊盯着青年，語氣裡隱隱有抑制不住的急躁，“總覺得好像以後都不能再見到你……發生甚麼事了嗎，昴流？”

昴流只覺胸口湧起一陣鈍痛。

“……對不起，我……我不知道……你要結婚了……”不想讓男人看見他的表情，昴流像個做錯事的孩子似的，頭越垂越低，“我不應該……繼續打擾你的，對不起……”他艱難地吐出每一個字，無法掩飾的輕顫還是洩露了他的難過。

“結婚？！”星史郎被昴流的說話震驚到了，一下子沒忍住大聲喊了出來，他快速地回想了這一個月以來發生的事，終於明白到底哪裡出錯了。“你是說我寄給你的那張婚禮照片？”

青年含糊地應了一聲，頭還是低低的。

“那是學院同事的婚禮，我見到白玫瑰，就想起你了，所以拍下照片寄給你。”男人微微俯下身，小心翼翼地問道：“昴流君以為那是……我的婚禮嗎？”

……是誤會嗎……

“對不起，讓你傷心了。”男人伸手輕撫青年的髮，青年禁不住紅了臉，尷尷尬尬的看了看男人。

“……然後……你又突然消失了……”

“那之後我趁着學院假期再去了一趟湖區……你跟我一起到過的每一個地方，全部都再跑了一遍，”說着說着，男人的嘴角勾起了甜蜜的笑意，“想起你在我身邊的時候，你的每一個表情……我獨個兒笑得像個白痴一樣……”

昴流猛地抬頭，翠綠眼眸裡交織着錯愕與迷惘。

“威廉斯先生的馬匹有點狀況，我在處理的時候也出了意外，你知道，受傷的動物性情容易暴躁，”男人指了指左前臂，微笑着說，“一時間我無法離開，湖區也沒有網絡，直到兩天前回到赫郡，才收到你的畫和訊息。”

青年愣住了，半晌，他提起顫抖的手撫上男人的傷處，眼淚無聲地滑了下來。

昴流的反應沒能逃得過星史郎的眼睛，“別擔心，已經沒事了，”他抬手輕輕抹去昴流的淚，溫柔地笑說，“反而我現在高興得不得了呢！”

昴流帶着淚光的眼睛不解地看着星史郎。

“昴流君為我而落淚，我覺得很幸福呢！”

“……誒？我……對不起……”明明決定了不在這個人面前哭的。

星史郎將昴流緊緊抱在懷裡，嘴唇輕蹭着青年柔順的頭髮，低沉的聲音傳到青年耳裡，聽着卻似帶了點撒嬌：“除了‘對不起’，你沒有其他話要對我說嗎，昴流君？”

青年微微抖了一下，兩人共度的每分每秒、深陷思念的每日每夜，此刻都在腦海裡一一掠過，失而復得的喜悅從身體裡面每個細胞之中併發出來，他不要再讓彼此錯過了。

兩人視線相接，青年感到自己徹底浸沒在男人的琥珀色深潭裡，那當中蘊藏着足以將他燒成灰燼的熾熱情感，但他甘之如飴，完全沉醉於對方的溫柔羅網之中。

“……我好喜歡你，星史郎先生。”

星史郎捧起昴流的臉，摩挲着泛起美麗紅暈的臉頰，欣賞着線條柔和的輪廓，還有那雙惹人喜愛的眼睛，比湖水還要清澈剔透的一抹翠綠裡面只映着他一個人的身影。

Joyeux Noël……Joyeux Noël……空氣裡瀰漫着濃濃的聖誕祝福。

互相思慕的兩人在塞納河畔交換着纏綿的吻。

*****

“昴流君是甚麼時候畫的我的肖像？”

“星史郎先生為甚麼會送我玫瑰花？”

兩人俱是一愣，然後相視而笑。

“在……在湖畔釣魚時畫的，不過當時……沒畫完……”憶起他們的第一個吻，昴流透白的臉瞬間被薰紅了。

他所畫的肖像真的換來了他心愛的那個人。

“七朵白玫瑰的花語是‘我偷偷地喜歡純潔的你’哦。”星史郎牽起昴流的手，“那麼，寄給你的那張婚禮照片，我想換來你當我的另一半，可以嗎？”

兩人來到聖母院正門、不久前昴流踏過的“巴黎零點”。

“不要……不要回到零點……”昴流攥住星史郎的衣襟，頭埋在男人懷裡，聲音悶悶的。

你知道嗎？失去你讓我連呼吸都會痛。

“昴流君，你相信一見鍾情嗎？”男人在昴流耳畔低語，“我永遠都不會忘記你抱着茶丸來到我面前的那一天。”

無論重來多少遍，我還是會

愛上你。

(全文完)

=======

寫在後面：

愛過方知情重，寫過方知詞窮，這個短篇由腦洞至完成不足一個月，實在非常倉卒、十分刺激，除了屢屢偏離原來構思之外，章節更由原來的三章變成了五章，讓我對於自己嘮叨的能力有了一個全新的認識。

當中第三章是我最喜歡的一章，一個字甜啊，照片換速寫這個點子也自覺挺有趣，代表兩人之間的一種無形默契，到最後如願換成了心愛的人了，還有比這個更棒的聖誕禮物嗎？(笑)


End file.
